User talk:Miliman
editing When you're making edits to your user page, could you please use Minor edit? — Balistic :Will do. sorry, kinda new to this all Miliman 03:49, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :: No problem, and Welcome to GuildWiki! — Balistic :::Thanks! Been using it a while, but never made account. So decided now was the time. Since I found out something useful. Miliman 04:18, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Also. The preview button is your freind! :D Viruzzz 14:00, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry. is all the updates getting annoying? Miliman 14:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::A bit, it seems like you're experimenting (many small edits in a short time) which the preview button is ideal for, when you save every time you make a lot of entries on :) :::::::Hehe. I see. Very sorry about that, Am done with the small tedious ones for now. Just gonna go through and strike through Elites I have captured. That can be 1 big edit. Miliman 14:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dude, you've killed . Is it really necessary to create so many different pages to track all of that? —Dr Ishmael 17:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Getting tired of people complaining. All you have to do is HIDE MINOR EDITS. Miliman 17:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That hides ALmOST every eDIT made to the WIki. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:57, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, idk what else to tell ya. I'm not gonna stop setting my page up. I'm practically done anyway. Miliman 17:58, 30 January 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) You have done close to 250 edits today. Given that you have exactly 26 pages in your userspace, this is excessive. --◄mendel► 19:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Um, are you sure you want to start your quicklinks off with ? it kinda breaks the stuff around it a bit. --JonTheMon 19:14, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Jon. didnt notice that. Miliman 19:19, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC)